


【Damijay】The Gambler

by Convallaria_42



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Damian Wayne, M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Convallaria_42/pseuds/Convallaria_42
Summary: 說真的，Dick可能是家族裡唯一一個對這件事感到興奮的人。當Bruce在早餐上向眾人宣布這個消息時，Dick的表情就像他才是那個被求婚的。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	【Damijay】The Gambler

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：裡頭還有superbat和kontim。
> 
> 聲明：所有角色屬於DC。我不擁有他們。

說真的，Dick可能是家族裡唯一一個對這件事感到興奮的人。  
當Bruce在早餐上向眾人宣布這個消息時，Dick的表情就像他才是那個被求婚的。  
「噢！這真是太甜蜜了！小D、小翅膀！我想用力擁抱和親吻你們兩個！」  
「我拒絕。」Jason馬上回答。  
Dick置若未聞：「我可以當伴郎嗎？當然，如果你們已經有別的人選也沒關係，只是提醒你們一聲，我完全可以勝任！還有Timmy也可以一起當伴郎！」  
Damian毫不掩飾地翻了個大白眼。  
相對於Dick的態度，Tim完全就是一臉興趣缺缺。  
「你們日期訂在什麼時候？最好提前告知我，這樣我才能把會議排在那一天。」這個Wayne企業的CEO說完把注意力轉移回手機，手指不停地敲著螢幕鍵盤，「別忘了我始終致力於讓Damian感到困擾的行為。不是針對你大紅，恭喜了，順帶一提。」  
Damian用看屍體的目光盯著Tim。  
「Timothy少爺，這樣的態度是非常不合適的。」  
噢，為這個情況高興的還有永遠睿智的Alfred，當然了。  
「Pennyworth說得對，非常不合適。」Damian聽到馬上回答，附帶著一貫邪惡的笑容。  
就算他如今身高高於家族所有人、長相身材可比電影明星，此刻看起來還是像個背後長了蝙蝠翅膀的小惡魔。  
Alfred優雅地幫眾人倒咖啡，對著Jason和Damian說：「我由衷地為你們感到高興，Jason少爺、Damian少爺。」  
Jason不安地在座位上扭動了一下：「呃，謝了，Alfie。」  
「哼。」Damian明顯不自在地嗤了一聲。  
Dick用作夢般的語氣說：「你們穿上結婚禮服的樣子一定很完美，就像童話……」  
「是啊，真浪漫啊。」Tim乾巴巴地說。  
「你只是嫉妒我比你早結婚，Drake，因為氪星複製人的實際年齡甚至不到十六歲。」Damian惡劣地笑著，「你知道，嫉妒是種原罪，會下地獄的。」  
「是啊，那就是你來自的地方對吧小惡魔？」  
「Drake，要不是父親在場，這把餐刀現在已經在你的眼窩上了！」  
「我早就過了一言不合大打出手的年紀了，成熟點，小——弟——弟。」  
「Tim，你還可以跟著幫忙籌備婚禮！噢，我們可以先從訂婚照開始！」Dick顯然還處在獨自感動的狀態。  
「我們之間的戰爭沒還完！」Damian拍桌。  
「喔？我以為在你半夜剪壞了我所有的星艦迷航記（Star Trek）T恤，作為報復，我駭進你和Jay安全屋的監視畫面後，我們都同意讓這事就這麼告一段落了？」Tim的眼睛危險地瞇起。  
「你什麼？！」Jason聲音拉高一個八度。  
「安靜，男孩們。」從宣佈消息後就一直沈默的Bruce終於開口：「Dick、Tim，你們會是婚禮的伴郎。Dick，保持冷靜；Damian，別去挑釁你的哥哥；Tim，確保婚禮那天你不會排任何無關的行程；還有Jason……就，試著別逃離餐桌。等Stephanie和Cassandra回來，我會讓Barbara和她們看看能幫上什麼。」  
事情這就樣定下了。

*****

「喔天啊。」  
「Roy，冷靜點。」  
「喔天啊喔天啊喔天啊喔天啊。」  
事實證明，Roy Harper狂喜的程度不下Dick。  
「Jaybird！你終於要結婚了！噢我的天Kori，我要哭了！我已經哭了！」他用力抱緊Jason。  
「滾！」Jason揮出拳頭。  
Roy揉揉臉頰，語氣還是很興奮，甚至帶著哭腔：「還有是的，我願意當你的伴郎！」  
「很好，那我走了。」Jason說著準備離開泰坦塔。  
「別那麼無情啊Jaybird！」Roy撲身抱住Jason的大腿。  
「放開我！」  
Kori溫和地說：「Jason，沒別的事的話，等等再離開吧，我們可以一起叫披薩吃。」  
Jason象徵性地掙扎一下，嘆口氣，彆扭地坐回交誼廳沙發。

「那麼，」Roy打開家庭號瓶蓋，倒了滿滿三個馬克杯的汽水，「你跟Artemis和Bizzaro說了嗎？他們怎麼說？」  
Jason吞下食物後說道：「Artemis說她不想見到其他蒙面義警——我覺得在這裡的意思特指神力女超人——所以她不會出席，但她保證會跟我找一天喝酒慶祝。至於Bizzaro……好吧，說真的我和Artemis都不確定Bizzaro知不知道結婚的意思，所以他也不會到。」  
「嗯哼，了解了。」Roy點點頭咬了口披薩，「婚禮籌備得如何？我猜作為伴郎應該需要開會討論流程對吧？」  
「日期我會再發給你。我猜主導的應該會是Babs或Tim，畢竟這事除了Bruce以外都沒有經驗。」  
Jason說完，有些出神地看著手中的馬克杯。  
Kori傾身向前問道：「Jason……你還好嗎？」  
Jason瞧了瞧橘色皮膚、美麗的塔瑪蘭人，語氣有些彆扭：「……我很好。」他注意到過去的隊友們眼中流露出的關心，又說了一次，「真的，我挺喜歡這樣的。知道自己完全屬於某個人、而那個人也完全屬於自己……這種終於有了歸屬的感覺，老實講還不賴。」  
「嗯……那一定超怪，一段全新的情感關係什麼的，」Roy說，「但同時聽起來也很美好。」  
「是啊，很怪……只是，呃，我想我會習慣的。」  
Roy和Kori相視一眼。  
Jason看著他們，知道即使他們三人不再是一個隊伍，也始終在彼此的心裡占了不小的位置。  
「Jason，你開心，我們就開心。」Kori最後說。  
「是呀，我們最希望看到的就是你幸福快樂。」  
「……謝了伙計們。」

*****

「所以Bruce說的是真的囉？」  
「什麼事是真的？」  
「你要結婚了？」  
「是啊。」  
「老天，結婚？你？」  
「沒錯。」  
「跟Damian？」  
「是。」  
「Damian Wayne？」  
「對，你沒聽錯。」  
「Bruce最小的兒子？」  
「我不會再重複，金髮妞。」  
「你真的不再考慮一下嗎？對象可是Damian呢！那個自大、狂妄又傲慢的Damian！」  
「我還在這，Brown。」Damian惱怒地說。  
「廢話，我又不是沒看到。」剛和Cassandra從亞洲回到Wayne莊園的Stephanie毫不在意地一揮手，「只是，噢Jason，很難相信你和Damian會是我們之中最早結婚的人……Dick甚至都還沒有一個固定的女朋友呢！」  
「別拿我們的情況跟Grayson比，他的感情狀況大概是沒救了。」Damian哼了一聲。  
「唔，說得也是。」Stephanie點頭，「只是，這個消息來得還真突然。」  
坐在Damian旁的Jason聳聳肩：「這個嘛，順其自然就變成這樣了。」  
Stephanie往後倒進沙發：「好吧，別誤會了我剛剛的意思，我不是沒心沒肺的混帳，當然高興自己的兄弟有好的結果。」  
「Bruce也很高興。」善於觀察肢體語言的Cassandra放下冒著熱氣的精緻茶杯後開口。  
「真的，至少看起來沒有當年跟我們宣布他和Clark的婚事時那麼尷尬。」Stephanie大笑著說。  
Jason抬起嘴角：「噢，那一天絕對是值得談上一輩子的笑話。這個嘛，至少在我的心目中啦。」  
Damian只是冷冷地哼了一聲。  
「我還是討厭氪星人。」他說。  
「對了，Jay，你們會拍訂婚照嗎？」Stephanie好奇地問。  
Cassandra拿起一片甜餅安靜地咬著，垂下的腳輕輕地前後晃動。  
Jason看了Damian一眼：「我是覺得有拍沒拍都沒有差別，只是……」  
「要拍。」Damian撅起嘴，「Grayson會聯絡神奇女孩。她平時的工作是時裝攝影師。」  
「看，蝙蝠崽都這麼堅持了。」Jason無所謂地一攤手。  
Stephanie眨眨眼：「哇噢。Damian是你們裡頭對於婚禮態度比較積極的一方這點比較讓我吃驚。」  
Tim在這時走進客廳：「嘿，Alfred說午餐已經好了。」  
「太好啦！我最想念Alfie的煎牛排了！」Stephanie輕快地跳下沙發，第一個走出客廳。  
「還有，等一下Clark他們也會過來跟我們一起吃。」  
Damian冷冷地說：「你是指你的小男朋友跟他的基因提供者和兄弟。」  
「噢閉嘴，Damian，那個基因提供者早在幾年前就是你的另一個爸爸了。」Tim回嘴。  
「你才閉嘴，Drake！」  
Cassandra看了Jason一眼：「你不阻止他們嗎？」  
「這才不是我的職責，我是負責看好戲的那個。」Jason吐了吐舌頭，準備離開客廳。  
Damian馬上跟著起身，他瞪著Tim走出房間的背影，一邊將手自然地放在Jason的腰側。  
「……老實說，聽到你們準備結婚的事或許也不是那麼讓人意外。」Cassandra瞧了他們一眼說道。

*****

「好久不見，Jason！還有Damian，對嗎？」第一任神奇女孩，或此刻應該稱作Donna Troy，走進高譚市警局對街的家庭餐廳，向坐在窗邊的Jason和Damian歡快地揮手打招呼。  
她穿著時尚的駝色風衣，黑色的長髮像早年的造型一樣束成乾淨的馬尾，臉上戴著最近流行的玳瑁金屬框眼鏡，看起來完全融入了灰霧瀰漫的高譚市，但自信的臉龐和風衣底下露出緊實肌肉的小腿還是讓她顯得與眾不同。（Jason還注意到她背著一台Nikon全幅機，那絕對要價不菲。）  
Jason有些緊張地向她揮了一下手：「嗯，嗨，Donna。」  
Damian只是冷淡地點了點頭，注意力馬上回到面前的平板。  
接著他看了看擺在一旁亮起的手機，螢幕上顯示出Dick的名字，他起身接起電話，並離開了座位。  
Donna拿起菜單的動作停頓了一下，她疑惑地眨眼並問道：「Jason，那個蝙蝠俠，我是指你的未婚夫，看起來好像不是很喜歡我？」  
Jason用叉子戳著眼前的鬆餅，尷尬地說：「呃……好吧，他對人通常都是那種態度，但我想主要還是因為他知道我以前，嗯，挺喜歡你的。」他急忙解釋，「不是『那種』喜歡，Donna，當然你很好！只是，你懂的，調情部分佔比更多一點的那種，如果你還記得的話。」  
「天，我當然記得，不管是羅賓時期還是之後……我得說，你一直都不怎麼擅長搭訕女孩。」Donna說著笑了，「好吧，這麼說我就能瞭解了。」  
Jason只能困窘地啜飲杯裝汽水。  
等到Damian回到座位，而Donna點的咖啡也送上後，Jason開口說道：「所以，呃，說到訂婚照。」  
「嗯，一般來說地點都是對你們來說具有紀念性的地方，服裝不用太過華麗，就穿你們平常的衣服就可以了。」Donna說，「訂婚照基本上作用就只是跟大家告知一下你們即將結婚。」  
Jason忍不住抱怨：「真的？訂婚照只是這樣？Damian，說真的莊園裡的人都知道了，我們真的還需要通知其他人嗎？我們社交圈大概分別小到十隻手指頭都數得出來……」  
「那只有你，Todd，不管怎麼說，光是加上我們叫得出名字的義警，就不止十個了。」Damian說，「我們討論過這件事了。而且，你還沒算上Grayson的人際網。」  
「老天，蝙蝠崽，我知道，只是想到要入鏡我就不舒服……」Jason說，「嘿等等，你領子沾到楓糖漿了。」  
「真的？在哪……噢。」Damian低頭檢查。  
「別碰！你一碰又會糊開了。」Jason從口袋掏出一條手帕，沾了一點杯子的水，傾身幫Damian擦領子，Damian則是乖乖地停止動作。  
接著他們都聽見了快門聲，抬起頭發現Donna已經舉著相機。  
「什麼？」Jason問。  
「噢，我只是把你們的互動拍下來。」Donna微笑著說道，「Jason，你不用太刻意去想被拍這件事，我覺得這種感覺就很好了。」  
她說著將手上的相機轉向他們的方向。  
她使用了定焦鏡，讓畫面有明顯的淺景深效果，也讓鮮豔色彩的美式餐廳背景不會太搶鏡，並給了整體暖色系的色調。裡頭穿著紅色帽T的Jason專心盯著Damian的領子，Damian則是一身同色系修身西裝，眼神直盯著Jason的臉龐。  
「這樣的照片其實就可以拿來當作訂婚照了。」她說。  
「是、是嗎……」  
「當然。不過這只是建議，你們也能再想想還有什麼地方可以當作拍攝場景。」Donna說，「或是想想你們平時的活動。」  
「我們平時的活動？不就只有打擊犯罪嗎？」Jason說，「難不成我們得去小巷綁來一個搶劫犯來充當臨演……」  
「不，擄人這種行為本身就是犯罪了吧？Jason你一臉認真的提議我反而不確定你是開玩笑還是認真的了……」  
Damian也提議：「不然找熟人來如何？我讓Jon過來假裝被我們痛揍……」  
「這樣顯得你們更像反派啊！」Donna嘆氣，拿起咖啡杯喝了一口，「還是你們想去我的工作室？那裡有攝影棚，還有拍攝道具，噢，我們也可以拍黑白照……」  
「呃，那樣拍起來不會很像時裝雜誌嗎？」  
「現在可是很多人喜歡這種風格呢！」  
「鐘塔。」Damian開口，「我們到鐘塔。我想拍我們穿著制服。」  
Jason瞧了他一眼。  
「噢，好主意，當然可以！以天空為背景的話如果處理成灰階會很酷，不然就是凸顯出高譚市的天際線，我已經想到許多效果了……」Donna興奮說。  
Damian點頭：「很好。不過我們只需要到鐘塔的屋頂。」  
「那裡是對你們具有特殊意義的地方嗎？」Donna好奇地問。  
「呃……也可以這麼說啦……」Jason說。

*****

羅賓將紅頭罩推到鐘塔的牆面。  
十分鐘前，他們把今晚的銀行搶犯扔到警局門口，接著射出鉤槍移動到一旁的鐘塔上。Jason查看了一下，Barbara此刻不在裡頭，因此他們繼續爬上屋頂，靠在邊緣往下看著夜晚值班的警察將那些犯罪者們拉進警局。  
「這些稅金小偷真該慶幸還有我們在幫他們抓人，好讓他們繼續奉獻薪水給甜甜圈店。」Jason摘下頭罩，轉過頭看了看Damian哼笑道。  
然後Damian就突然那麼做了。接著他上前猛地朝Jason的嘴唇吻下去。  
因為穿著凱夫拉盔甲，肩膀被撞了這麼一下並不會感到疼痛，但Jason還是被男孩突如其來的行為給嚇了一跳，眼罩底下瞪大眼睛，看著Damian放大了好幾倍的臉蛋。  
Damian又長高了，但目前還只到Jason的肩膀，因此他完全是靠著用力地踮腳加上把Jason皮外套衣領扯近自己才吻得到Jason。而他的技巧就更別說了，只是嘴唇緊碰嘴唇，似乎沒有再更進一步的打算。  
誠實地說，Jason最初幾秒間大腦完全是一片空白，但他馬上回過神來作出反應，微微眯起眼張嘴加深這個吻。  
Damian不比Jason寬闊的肩膀緊張地僵硬，抓住衣領的手也不自覺收緊，Jason有些突兀地想，搞不好連他眼罩下的藍綠色眼睛也是緊閉著的。  
等他們終於離開對方時，Jason眼角偷偷打量著Damian。  
Damian看起來像是不敢相信自己剛剛竟然這麼做了。他的臉色微紅，一手輕捂著嘴，呼吸比起平時還要急促了一點，Jason自己也有些呼吸不順。（拜託，講白了，他自身的經驗根本不比Damian豐富多少。）  
「你、你為什麼要回吻？」片刻的沈默後，Damian有些結巴地質問。  
Jason抿嘴不發一語。他知道Damian會說什麼，大概會是像「這只是夜巡過後腎上腺素激增一時失去理智的行為，並不代表任何意義」之類的話。  
但沒想到Damian接著囁嚅著說出口的是：「如果你是把我當作……我並不是我父親。」  
Jason花了幾秒去理解他的意思。  
「……老天啊Damian，我天殺的才沒把你當做Bruce！我對B沒有那種意思！」Jason喊出口才意識到這句話裡帶出的訊息。但他緊接著想，算了，就讓他去明白吧，反正這遲早不會是秘密。  
可惜的是看不到Damian眼罩下的眼睛，這個吻也結束的過於短暫，短暫到Jason甚至不確定自己在未來還會不會記得。  
他等著Damian被自己的話嚇得落荒而逃，過了幾秒卻驚愕地發現Damian仍舊站立著不動。而他的臉，在鐘塔自動設置的燈光照映下，Jason敢發誓從沒看過一個人的臉和耳根可以紅成這樣。  
「Damian？」  
Damian聽到Jason的聲音後抬頭看向他，微微撅起嘴唇小聲地說：「而我、我也不是我母親……」  
Jason眨眨眼，終於放聲大笑起來。  
「怎樣！」Damian惱羞成怒地大叫。（他聲音變低沉了，不再是像孩童一樣的中高音。）  
「蝙蝠崽你到底在想什麼！」  
「停！別笑了，Todd！」  
「噢天啊我要流淚了……」  
「停止！」  
Jason好不容易止住笑容後，再次看過去。  
眼前的現任羅賓個子在Jason看來依舊矮小，臉蛋還未長開，看著相當稚氣。但Jason一直都明白那副身軀裡裝著不輸成年人的戰鬥技巧和堅強意志。（而且沒錯，這是他帶著微弱的希望回吻的原因。）  
他安靜地開口：「……Damian。」  
「……幹嘛？」Damian沈默了一下後問。  
「我沒有把你當作任何人。」Jason說。  
（很久以後Jason偶爾會想起，如果他沒有做出回應，那麼一切就會完全不同。）  
「……嘖。」Damian看起來臉還是很紅，但他深吸了口氣後對Jason說道，「後天下午，我會到你在中央車站附近的那個安全屋。那、那裡有家新開的披薩店……」  
「這是個約會邀請嗎？」Jason忍不住抬起嘴角。  
Damian沒有回答，只是快速地拉起連帽斗篷上的帽子，逕自離開了。  
Jason略帶無奈地嘆口氣。天，他提出邀約的技巧簡直比Jason自己還差。

*****

Donna拍的照片很快就處理完成了，她發給Jason和Damian，Dick又興奮地群發給所有他和Bruce認識的超級英雄，而那差不多就代表全部了。  
至於Jason，Jason原本以為他們會舉辦一個只有家人（他竟然真的用了家人這詞，好詭異）和四五個好友的小型婚禮。  
「你說新聞發佈會？！」Jason雙眼瞪大。  
Tim放下他今天的第五杯黑咖啡翻了個大白眼：「當然！對一般不知情的大眾來說這可是Wayne家的小兒子啊，即使你們兩個是我看過最不願意接受鎂光燈的人，這點表面功夫還是得做的！否則你以為我當初聽到消息一臉大便真的只是因為我討厭Damian嗎？還不是因為這些雜事最後都還是我負責啊……」  
Jason想說我還真的以為你這麼幼稚，但他想了想說出口之後可能會有的後果，還是閉嘴了。

*****

幾天後的記者會在Wayne集團旗下一間飯店的會議室舉行。  
「我不要去！」Jason手抓著門不願意離開休息室，「Cass，放開我！」  
Cassandra耐心地將Jason的手指一根一根扳開。  
「你們都忘了嗎？要是有人從照片上認出我是Bruce以前領養的人該怎麼辦！」  
「放心，除了蝙蝠電腦，我和Bruce已經把任何能查到有關你過去照片的來源全都清除掉了。」Tim說。  
Dick也鼓勵Jason：「再說了，就算真的有人有你過去的照片吧，他們不會跟現在這個身高驚人、滿身肌肉的男人聯想到一起的。」  
「可是我根本不知道要回答什麼！」  
Damian抱胸：「如果Todd不出席，那我也不會去。」  
「老天，我都看不下去了，你們兩個成年人成熟點！」Stephanie翻了個白眼，忍不住大喊。  
「我才不管！」  
Tim走上前，塞給Jason和Damian兩人各一份文件。  
「我早就猜到會這樣了……這是講稿，開場詞和記者可能會提出的問題都在裡頭了，你們就照著念稿吧。」  
Jason感動地看著他：「Timbo……我欠你一個人情！」  
「你就不用想要怎麼還了，大紅。現在趕緊給我出席就算幫上我的忙了。」Tim大大地嘆了口氣。

幸好有Tim事先準備的講稿，讓Damian在回答財經版記者們提出集團對於這個Wayne家「新」成員的持股問題時不會一問三不知，也讓Jason能對這個事先偽造過的身份的背景提問可以從容應對。  
（「是……Haywood先生對嗎？請問您過去在高譚大學就讀的專業是？」  
「英國文學系，副修機械系，參加的社團是現代詩社、生存遊戲社跟化學實驗社。下一題。」  
沒錯，Tim如果不是要搞Jason，就是他眼中的Jason如此全能。）  
Jason拿起桌上的水杯。目前為止一切正常，只要撐到最後……  
「這裡是中城的影像新聞娛樂版，請問您們兩人是怎麼認識的呢？可以大略描述一下嗎？」一個一臉良善、看起來就像來自中城的記者問道。  
「呃……」Jason翻了一下講稿，在「相識的過程」那欄裡，Tim只寫了幾個大字：自由發揮。  
去死吧Tim。  
Jason深吸了一口氣：「是這樣的，Damian在幾年前跟著他的兄弟Timothy，到了我的家族世襲的、位於都柏林郊區的莊園附近度假。我在那裡認識了同樣來自高譚市的他們，Timothy對我的表兄弟Conner一見鐘情，至於Damian，我和他一開始則是互看不順眼。Damian太驕傲了，而我則是直到很久以後才發現他自傲底下的善良和聰明才智……」  
Damian和站在一旁的Tim挑起了眉毛，Jason則是避開了他們的眼神。  
說真的，如果有任何人認為這個故事跟《傲慢與偏見》的情節如出一轍，那也不能怪他對吧……  
終於，到了最後一個問題，一個來自全球高譚的記者提問了：「請問Wayne先生、Haywood先生，你們的婚禮準備在什麼時候舉行呢？」  
Jason看了一下，Tim大略估了一個半年後的日期。  
沒想到Damian馬上搶先回答：「六月。我們會在這個月結束前完成婚禮。」

*****

「Damian，你確定你說的不是明年六月？」Dick遲疑地問道，「因為我看這份報紙上寫的是今年六月，而現在已經是……六月中旬了。」  
Damian抱著枕頭窩在沙發：「我沒說錯啊。」  
「我的老天，Damian，你竟然會相信那個六月新娘的無稽之談？！」Tim一臉崩潰。【註1】  
「我不管！我就是要在六月舉行！」Damian臉色微紅，大喊回去。  
Stephanie說：「大部分人準備婚禮都要好幾個月，Damian，許多女孩還要用上一年的時間來減肥呢！」  
「我們又不是『大部分人』，Brown。」Damian自信地哼了一聲，「而且我們身材不可能有撐不起來的西裝。」  
Dick勸他：「小D，不只是結婚禮服的事，沒有人可以在兩週內辦好一場正式婚禮的。」  
「我可以。因為我是蝙蝠俠。」  
「這句話才不是給你這麼用的！」Jason終於忍不住說。

*****

在那個鐘塔的吻過後的一年裡，Damian有時會在夜巡後跑到Jason的安全屋，他們會一起吃飯、打電動、看電影，其中幾次會留下來過夜。（只是一起牽手躺著睡覺。拜託，Damian還未成年，Jason才不會對他做什麼，或讓他對自己做什麼呢。）  
有一次Jason躺在床上，看著Damian走進臥室並換上睡衣，忍不住輕輕地笑了。  
Damian停下動作，看向Jason：「Todd，你在笑什麼？」  
Jason想也沒想就說了：「我只是在煩惱，要怎麼告訴Bruce我把他的小兒子給拐走了。」  
他說出口才感到有些後悔。要是Damian不把這一切當一回事怎麼辦？  
不過Damian沒有說什麼，他繼續扣上睡衣的鈕扣，之後把主燈關掉，爬上床躺在Jason身旁，肩膀悄悄地挨近Jason。  
然後他認真地說：「我會跟父親說的。」  
「……嗯。」Jason感受著他的體溫，最後閉上眼睛。

Jason沒想到Damian所謂的「說出來」，意思是他邀請了他所有的兄弟姊妹、Clark、Conner和Jon到Wayne莊園用晚餐。  
（原本這天是輪到Jon要到他的母親Lois那兒過夜的日子，Damian還特地叫他改日期。）  
Jason比預計開始的時間提早了半小時到了莊園。他整理了一下頭髮，穿著稍顯正式的襯衫，有些不知所措地站在一樓大廳，過了不久Cassandra和Dick朝他走過來。  
「嘿！Jason，好久不見！」Dick親切地說，「真難得我們全都回來了。」  
Cassandra也說道：「不曉得Damian找我們過來是要做什麼……」  
她穿了一件無袖黑洋裝，看起來非常美麗，但Jason太緊張了，實在沒有餘力去讚美她。  
「是有什麼大事要宣布嗎？」Dick猜測。  
等到Alfred過來請他們用餐，Jason簡直像得救了一樣馬上逃進餐廳，Damian過了一會也出現了，並坐進Jason旁邊的座位，安靜地開始用餐。  
一頓晚餐下來，Damian不發一語，直到Alfred送上最後的茶和咖啡後，Damian才終於放下杯子清了清喉嚨。  
「我有一件事情要宣布。」他說道。  
所有人安靜下來，視線集中到他身上。  
他深吸了一口氣，接著慎重地說：「我和Todd已經交往一年了。」  
Dick非常沒有形象地把嘴裡的紅茶噴出來了。  
Damian瞪了他一眼：「Grayson你真噁心。」  
「等等等等你說了什麼？」Dick一邊找紙巾一邊說。  
「Todd？你說Jason？」Stephanie問。  
「廢話。」Damian不屑地說。  
Jon則是開心地說：「哇啊，太好了Damian！很高興聽到你們終於在一起的消息！」  
所有人一時間都是驚訝的表情，只有Bruce和Tim沒事一樣地繼續喝咖啡，當然，還有Alfred也是一臉習以為常。  
好吧，老實說要是他們不知道這件事，那才是真的嚇人。  
「這……令人吃驚。」Clark想了想說，「但Damian、Jason，你們願意告訴我們，我覺得很榮幸。」  
「嗯。」Cassandra點頭同意。  
Jason轉頭看著Bruce，終於開口問：「你怎麼說，老頭子。」他希望他的聲音比預期的還要來得鎮定。  
而Bruce在一片沈默中終於放下了咖啡杯，抬頭說道：「……我沒理由反對啊。」他繼續說，「你們從沒反對我和Clark的婚事，我覺得我也不該在這件事上說什麼。而且你們都在讓彼此更好，那就更不該阻止了。」  
Jason說：「你管Damian那叫不反對？就我所知，他當初把自己關在房裡好幾天呢。」  
Bruce聳聳肩：「至少他沒拿出那把鑲了氪石的武士刀。」  
「啊，說得也是。」Jason點點頭。  
「等等。一把什麼？」Clark忍不住問了，Conner在一旁看起來一臉驚恐。  
Jon害怕地開口：「Damian，你、你真的有氪石武士刀……？」  
Damian轉頭意味深長地看著Jon：「……你不會想看到我拿出來的。」

*****

感謝Barbara Gordon，讓婚禮會場的籌備至少不那麼像個鬧劇了。  
「救我，Obi-Wan Kenobi。你是我唯一的希望。」Jason雙手合十。【註2】  
「你事後絕對要請我吃頓好的，Leia公主。」Barbara將辦公椅轉過來，微笑著說。  
Jason不想承認，但他的確害羞地笑了。  
從他剛來到Wayne莊園裡他就對這位前蝙蝠女孩有著好感，她聰明過人、還有著敢開蝙蝠俠玩笑的幽默，即使Barbara當初一直不看好在Dick之後接下羅賓制服的Jason，對他說話不怎麼友善，後來還有非常長一段時間一直懷疑著紅頭罩的善惡觀。  
但那畢竟是過去式，而且年少時盲目的崇拜可不是一時半刻會消失的，Jason此刻真心感謝這個可靠的姐姐出手相救。  
「謝謝你願意接下聯絡會場佈置人員的工作，Babs。」他說。  
「你還能想到別的人選嗎？」Barbara嘆口氣，「Steph和Cass最可靠，但他們光是找訂做禮服的裁縫師就夠忙的了。Bruce甚至搞不定自己的婚禮，當初全丟給了Clark。Dick約了佈置人員開會，最後只帶回所有女孩的私人聯絡方式，完全沒討論出半點結果。你嘛，Jay，他們控訴從來沒面對過口氣這麼差的準新郎，還大肆批評了一番婚宴食物的製作方式。至於Damian，他們被他連餐桌巾色號、餐桌椅高度、餐刀鋒利程度都要自己決定的態度給嚇壞了。而把一個72小時沒睡的Tim Drake放出去絕對不是一個明智的選擇。」  
瞧，這就是為什麼Jason這麼喜歡Barbara。

*****

時間回到大約兩年前，那時少年泰坦的所有歷任成員們決定舉辦一個成立二十週年的慶祝派對。  
「你會跟我去嗎？」Damian問Jason。  
Damian前陣子才剛成年，而他的身高已經超越了Bruce，成為家族裡最高的人。  
當他問出這句話時，他正窩在和Jason合住的安全屋客廳地板，玩著最新版的惡靈古堡（Resident Evil）。  
「去哪？」Jason抱著剛摺好的衣服經過客廳問道。  
Jason上禮拜和Artemis、Bizzaro去了一趟阿拉斯加。等他回到高譚，發現成堆Damian的未洗衣物，抱怨了快一個小時。（但抱怨歸抱怨，他最後還是全洗起來了。）  
「少年泰坦的派對。」Damian面無表情地操縱角色揮舞圓盤鋸攻擊敵人，對著血淋淋的畫面眼睛眨也不眨，「在泰坦塔，下禮拜。」  
Jason哼了一聲：「我從來就沒真正算做少年泰坦的一員好嗎，更別說也許一堆人都看我不順眼了。而且你知道我說的都是事實。」  
Damian聳聳肩，眼睛還是沒離開過螢幕：「我是指你『跟我』一起去。」  
Jason停下腳步。  
告訴蝙蝠家族的人他們在交往和告訴其他的蒙面義警他們在交往是完全不一樣的情況，Damian的意思很顯然就是告訴Jason，他已經準備讓這件事變成完全公開的情報。  
Damian快速地破關後，轉過頭盯著Jason。（Jason注意到他玩的是只有一條命的瘋狂模式。）  
「……讓我考慮。」Jason最後說。

Bart趴在陽台扶手旁看著底下盛裝打扮、陸續進入泰坦塔的英雄們。  
「Tim、Conner。」他拿著一杯裝著橘色汽水的透明玻璃杯說道，「我的時間感跟你們都不一樣，你們也許很難理解我覺得每一分、每一秒都長得彷彿沒有盡頭……但真正不可思議的是，我們身為打擊犯罪的義警竟然持續這麼多年了……」  
「唔，我也覺得每一天過得很漫長。我總是在想我什麼時候才可以不用到哪裡都跟Clark和Martha報備。」Conner靠在Tim身旁，手裡端著裝滿迷你三明治的盤子。  
「我也是。可是你知道我比你慘的是什麼嗎？就是到哪都躲不過三個超速跑者……」  
「那是因為你們兩個總是過得這麼無憂無慮，才會覺得時間過很慢吧。」Tim邊伸手將Conner嘴邊的麵包屑抹掉邊說道，「不過能保持這樣也是好事。」  
「是嗎……」Bart說著注意到底下的人影，「嘿，那是你的兄弟呢，Tim。」  
Tim轉過頭往下看：「Dick？他不是已經在舞池了？」  
「不，是年紀小的那個。」  
「噢，你指Damian。」Tim又將頭轉回來。  
Bart點頭：「是啊，他穿得可真正式。你們羅賓們可能是唯三不僅穿了無尾禮服還加了腰封跟小領結的人，連Queen家的人都不這樣穿了。」  
「嘿！拜託，那是禮貌好嗎？」Tim抱胸皺眉，「我才搞不懂為什麼叫大家穿著正式，結果幾乎每個人都是休閒西裝。」  
Conner說道：「Damian站在那裡好久，從我來的時候他就在那了。他不進來嗎？」  
「誰知道……」Tim聳肩。  
Bart驚呼：「嘿等等！你哥也出現了！我指不是Dick的那個！」  
Tim再度轉過頭看過去，是Jason。  
和Tim、Damian和Dick一樣，Jason也穿得極其正式，禮服高級的面料跟質感從遠遠的三樓也能大致看見，他本來就修長的腿穿上緞面的禮服褲後顯得更長了，而他手裡還拿著一束玫瑰花。  
他走到Damian身旁，和他說了幾句話。Jason的個頭不算矮，但站在Damian身旁感覺還是小了一個尺寸。  
他將花遞給Damian，然後把打算給他擁抱的Roy推開，最後和Damian一起進入泰坦塔。  
「Tim，你的兄弟在交往嗎？」Bart問道。  
Tim眼角觀察著Bart的反應：「……是啊，很多年了。」  
「嗯……是喔。」Bart只是毫不在意地從盤子裡拿走幾個三明治。

交誼廳被暫時佈置成舞池，中央不時有人隨著浩室音樂搖擺身體。  
等到一首David Guetta最新專輯裡的主打結束後，下一秒播出的音樂出乎意料地是一首只以電吉他、貝斯和爵士鼓開頭，相當輕快的歌。在接連著節奏強烈的浩室音樂之後播出，顯得有些格格不入。  
「這是誰點的歌啊？」Garfield湊近泰坦的創始成員們說道，「聽起來超老派的。」  
「會是Dick嗎？」Raven安靜地問道。  
Dick舉起雙手：「嘿，我先說不是我！我喜歡的那種迪斯可舞曲聽起來起碼要在這首歌的……二十年後吧。」  
大家懷疑地看著Dick，倒是Roy微微皺起眉頭：「等等，我記得這首歌……」  
「是Todd點的。」站在Dick身後的Damian開口，「這首是披頭四（the Beatles）的《In my life》，是他最喜歡的歌。」  
Damian無視其他人的目光，走向Tim和他的朋友們所在的角落，從裡頭牽著Jason的手走出來並進入舞池，帶著他隨著節奏緩緩起舞。  
Dick微笑起來，也牽起身邊Donna的手進入舞池，Roy也和Kori一起，其他人也心照不宣地加入。  
Jason有些彆扭地跟著Damian的動作，他悄聲開口問：「蝙蝠崽。」  
「幹嘛？」Damian專心地數著腳步。  
「你有沒有想過，假設我今天不會出現，你會怎麼做？」  
Damian看了看他，然後難得地笑了：「……我從來就不覺得那會發生。」

_There are places I'll remember  
我會記起某些地方  
All my life though some have changed  
我的生命中，它們有些已經改變  
Some forever not for better  
有些永遠不會變好  
Some have gone and some remain  
有些早已離去而有些始終留存  
All these places had their moments  
這些地方都具有深刻的意義  
With lovers and friends I still can recall  
讓我能回憶起我的愛人和朋友們  
Some are dead and some are living  
他們有些已消逝而有些仍活著  
In my life I've loved them all  
在我的生命裡，我愛著他們_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
但所有的朋友和愛人們  
There is no one compares with you  
沒有一個能與你相比  
And these memories lose their meaning  
而那些回憶都失去了意義  
When I think of love as something new  
當我想起了你如同全新的愛  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
雖然我知道我永遠不會失去對那些  
For people and things that went before  
早已遠去的人事物的感情  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
我知道我會時常停下腳步並想起他們  
In my life I love you more  
但在我的生命中，我更愛的是你_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection  
雖然我知道我永遠不會失去對那些  
For people and things that went before  
早已遠去的人事物的感情  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
我知道我會時常停下腳步並想起他們  
In my life I love you more  
但在我的生命中，我更愛的是你  
In my life I love you more  
但在我的生命中，我更愛的是你_

_——《In my life》 the Beatles_

*****

出人意料的是，婚禮籌備真的迅速而有效率地進行下去了。  
「我說過了，因為我是蝙蝠俠。」Damian滿意地說。  
「 不，因為你是高譚首富Wayne家的兒子。」Tim一針見血，「那句話怎麼說來著？有錢能使鬼推磨。」

在最後討論婚禮流程時，同樣身為伴郎的Roy和Jon也出現了。  
「老天，你們看起來像幾天沒睡一樣。說真的你們為啥不請一個婚禮顧問？」Roy吃驚地問他們。  
「因為小D太挑惕了。」Dick嘆口氣，「但最主要的原因還是因為我們要邀請的人都是秘密義警、超級英雄。」  
Tim點頭：「是的，雖然我們對媒體大眾發出婚訊，但從會場到邀請人員都由我們自己來比較有保障。」  
Jon認真地翻了翻眼前的資料，接著隨口問道：「這麼說來，邀請卡收到回覆了嗎……？」  
他看著所有歷任羅賓們一個接一個鐵青了臉色，無辜又疑惑地眨眨眼。

*****

一頭黑色俐落短髮的綠燈俠一打開家門就看到一臉不悅的Jason和表情比他更不悅的Damian站在門口，路邊不怎麼低調地停了一台全黑色的奧斯頓馬丁。  
「Rayner。」  
「哇噢，Todd，真是稀客。」Kyle有些意外。畢竟，即使他和Jason算挺熟，也絕對不是好到登門拜訪的關係。  
更正，正確說法是，一直以來如果不是Donna Troy，他們可能早就把拳頭招呼到對方臉上了。字面意義上的。感謝Donna。  
「呃，我就問問，其他燈俠呢？Jordan、Gardner他們在地球嗎？」  
「今天是你的幸運日，我們剛好都在地球。怎麼了？」  
Jason猶豫了一下開口：「Rayner，我知道我們不是很要好。」  
「嗯哼。」Kyle點頭同意。  
接著Jason一口氣說完：「但我想請你幫個忙，請燈俠和閃電俠們幫我們傳遞婚禮賓客邀請帖，我們完全忘了這事，可是現在來不及等所有人收信又回信，三天後會場座位就要決定了！」  
Kyle仰天嘆氣。  
上帝啊，不是他太刻薄，想想看，他昨天還在跟全身長滿深紫色膿包的蟲型外星生物作戰呢！  
（巨大的蟲型外星生物。順帶一提膿包一受刺激會流出汁水。Hal在戰鬥結束後信誓旦旦地說：「老子這陣子再也不想看到葡萄了。」而Kyle對此不能更同意了。）  
他帶著真誠的痛苦說道：「我有聽說新任蝙蝠俠要和紅頭罩結婚這件事，Wally和我提過……但我為什麼要幫你？你知道，我昨晚才疲憊地回到地球，說不定此刻只想和低脂冰淇淋作伴當個沙發馬鈴薯呢？而且說真的世界上還有種叫電子郵件的東西……」  
Jason如他預料地爆發了：「你個天殺的……」  
「聽著燈俠，」沒等他罵出來，一直沈默的Damian突然開口。  
「……怎麼樣？」他警戒地看著這個年輕又嚴肅的男孩。  
「如果你和Harold Jordan可以讓所有在地球的燈俠和閃電俠們幫我們完成這個任務，Wayne企業可以全額負擔接下來一整年綠燈們、Wally West、Barry Allen和Bart Allen所有餐飲的開銷。」這個Wayne企業董事長最小的兒子說。  
「成交。名單給我，我們絕對使命必達，明天中午前就可以給你確認的人數。」  
看著Kyle頓時精神煥發，換上制服飛去呼喚Hal，Jason想忍著不向一身資本主義光環的Damian發出崇拜的目光，但是他又想，管他呢我們都要結婚了不是，於是他也不是很介意失敗了。

*****

婚禮的前一晚，Jason躺在Damian身旁。他的眼皮沈重，但相反的是思緒意外地清晰。  
他想起Damian向他求婚的那個上午。  
那一天的前兩個晚上，他解決了一批Mooney的餘黨，正要離開港口旁的一座倉庫，卻猝不及防地被那群人事先裝好打算同歸於盡的炸彈給波及到。  
Jason沒有被炸傷，倒是被爆炸的氣流推去撞在隔壁倉庫牆壁上，讓他覺得肋骨起碼撞斷了兩根，幸好沒插到肺部，還能正常呼吸。而飛散的木板、玻璃等劃傷他了不少傷口，還有一小片鐵板插進他的大腿，但他怕失血太過嚴重因此也沒有去拔。  
他忍著痛用盡最後一絲力氣回到安全屋，終於在聽見Damian驚慌失措的一聲「Jason！不！」後閉上眼睛。  
說真的這次的傷絕對排不上最嚴重的前十名，但據他以往的經驗，他知道會因此發燒好一陣子。等他終於頭腦清醒地睜開眼睛，看見的是Damian坐在床邊，臉上說不出是什麼表情。  
「蝙蝠崽……過幾天了？」Jason用沙啞的聲音問。  
「這是第三天了，父親昨天來待了一下午，帶了一些吊瓶和藥。」Damian回答。  
「嗯哼。」  
「我想你大概沒意識到我餵了你一些粥和雞湯。」Damian邊說邊幫著Jason坐起來喝水。  
「的確沒有，但我想既然我還活著，代表你的廚藝終於進步了。」  
Damian沒有回話，Jason因此抬起頭觀察了一下。  
他的模樣看起來像是從Jason昏迷起就沒有梳洗過，只有換了衣服，反倒Jason一身清爽，傷口全都處理過了。  
「嘿……甜心，謝了。真心的。」Jason放下水杯，難得道了謝。  
沒想到Damian卻突然站起身，下一刻緊接著面對床上的Jason單膝跪下。  
「Todd，我下個月就滿二十一歲了。到時候，我要你跟我結婚。」他一字一句地說。  
「……啥？」  
「我要你跟我結婚。」Damian又說了一次，「我們會舉辦一個完美的結婚典禮。」  
一陣沈默。  
Jason眨了眨眼：「……蝙蝠崽，如果你指的是進法院公證的那種，我在法律上是個死人，這你還記得吧？」  
「我會駭進政府，給你一個全新的高譚市民身份，不會有人知道你的真實背景。而且我會告訴所有義警，最新一任的蝙蝠俠將和紅頭罩結婚。」Damian想也沒想立刻回答。  
「等等，所以這真的不是個過期的愚人節玩笑？」  
Damian瞪著他。  
「怎麼了，Damian？為什麼？發生什麼事了？」Jason不可置信地問道。  
Damian回答：「沒有任何事發生，Todd。」  
「那你為什麼……」  
「因為自你跟我在一起開始，你就是我的。而我早已計畫這會是一輩子。」Damian帶著一貫認真執著的語氣，「我不能忍受去試想，在你傷重的時候，只能看著你，卻什麼都不能做。我知道你害怕承諾，但我要在你真的因為意外被送進醫院時，可以有為你的同意書簽字的權利。」  
自他們交往以來，Damian從來沒有反對Jason任何一場任務或夜巡，即使他知道Jason可能帶回大大小小的傷。  
而Jason欣賞這點，他想這大概是出於一種對彼此工作的理解尊重。  
但撇開理解尊重，Jason才意識到，站在Damian的角度來看，相比背後有著蝙蝠家族、正義聯盟、少年泰坦的Damian，他更有可能會在一場小小的、甚至是無足輕重的幫派火拼中孤立無援。  
Jason又看了看Damian。  
他的個子在九年級之後終於迅速竄高，身材也因為長年的訓練充滿力量而富有美感，帶點異域風格的混血臉龐和小麥色肌膚完美結合。  
但此刻Damian面帶倦容，黑色短髮散亂，穿著一件皺得要命、隨便從地板撈到的巴特辛普森（Bart Simpson）圖案T恤（上頭印著滑稽的「吃我的短褲啦！」標語），和一條大概是從沃爾瑪買來的螢光綠運動短褲，說著這段一點都不浪漫的求婚台詞，Jason卻覺得他從未見過Damian這麼美麗的時候。  
Damian最後問：「而你的回答是？」  
「……你要先保證不會笑我。」  
「永遠不會。」Damian站起身，輕輕地呼出一口氣。  
在他帶著炙熱的眼神吻去Jason的淚水時，Jason哽咽地回答。  
「願意，一千個願意……」【註3】

*****

【星球日報／Jimmy Olsen報導】對我們比鄰的姐妹城高譚市的市民來說，昨天是一個值得歡欣的日子。眾所皆知，致力於發展高譚建設和慈善事業的Wayne集團，其最高負責人Bruce Wayne的小兒子Damian Wayne已於昨日和他的神秘男友完成婚禮。  
Damian Wayne年僅二十一歲，並且以混血的英俊容貌和與其父相反的嚴肅個性為眾人所知。而那位神秘的男友至今只在幾週前的發佈會上現身過。這場婚禮為私人非公開的形式，僅讓少數媒體採訪，而本報榮幸地獲得這個機會。  
首先我們能知道的是，雙方伴郎似乎都是Damian的至親及好友。有他的兩個哥哥Richard和Timothy、Queen集團負責人的養子Roy Harper，以及其父Bruce多年的合法伴侶，同時也是本報資深記者Clark Kent的兒子Jonathan。  
而受邀出席的賓客則可說來自各方。知名的有Queen集團的負責人Queen夫妻；Kord工業的負責人Ted Kord；Ferris航空公司負責人Carol Ferris；古物修復師及知名古董收藏家Diana Prince；知名藝術家Kyle Rayner等，據稱還有數名退役空軍將領。  
整場婚禮開頭傳統而莊重。可惜的是，在新郎們正要宣布誓詞時，從不同入口處同時闖入了不少搶劫犯、黑幫份子、甚至還有超級罪犯企鵝人、稻草人、謎語人等。企鵝人搶先狹持了Damian的未婚夫，試圖綁架整個教堂的賓客以要求巨額贖金。據稱他們事後稱並不是共謀，而是剛好同時出現在那裡。所幸教堂外早已部署了以Gordon局長為首的高譚警員；另外，正義聯盟和少年泰坦成員們似乎都在離高譚不遠的地方進行任務。他們迅速出現於教堂，幫助賓客疏散，並將所有犯人制服。最後婚禮在超級英雄們的見證下順利完成。  
對於蜜月地點，維持一貫神秘主義的Damian Wayne沒有多做透露，而他的伴侶則拒絕接受採訪。

*****

幾乎是預料之中地，婚禮闖入了幾組不速之客。  
「Wayne家小兒子的婚禮」這個消息對搶劫犯、黑幫份子、超級罪犯來說似乎等同於提前知道當期彩卷頭獎號碼。  
但顯然闖入一個滿屋子從新郎到賓客的秘密身分都是超級英雄的婚禮並不是世界上最聰明的犯罪選擇。

*****

Jason手捧著臉頰，蹲坐在祭壇的台階上。他低下頭看著自己，原先精心梳理整齊的髮型早就散落，恢復原本散亂的短髮，量身定制的禮服外套裂了好幾道口子，只能說勉勉強強看得出曾是件衣服，皮鞋也不知所蹤。  
一開始很好。真的，在Damian準備開始唸誓詞前都很好。  
但接著，企鵝人的手下就從教堂的天窗垂降下來把Jason牽制住。  
搞笑的是，除了被抓住的Jason，所有人紛紛迅速又神秘的消失，接著又一個接一個穿上制服出現。  
先是閃電俠們，再來是超人家族、綠燈俠們、具變形能力的火星人叔姪和Garfield，接著是很可能早就把制服穿禮服裡的蝙蝠家族，最後才是其他英雄們，說真的Jason要不是婚禮主角他會為這個像是變裝派對的畫面大笑的。  
雖然Jason趁混亂中輕易地將圍繞他的小混混們打暈，但沒有時間換上制服的下場就是禮服變得像是被丟到一群五歲過動孩童裡一整天一樣。  
想起Damian說的「完美婚禮」，他忍不住嘆了口氣。他早知道完美這個形容詞不會是屬於自己。  
「還活著嗎，Todd？」Damian的聲音在他頭頂響起。  
他抬起頭，和Damian互相檢視了對方。  
Damian，令人驚奇的是，看起來幾乎毫髮無損。（並不是指傷口。超級英雄們在此次行動裡完全沒人受傷，天佑反派們。）  
他甚至穿回那套淺色格紋結婚禮服，連一根髮絲都沒亂。  
Jason回答：「只是在想，如果我想要個完美的婚禮，我就不該跟高譚市的總裁兒子交往。」  
Damian淡淡地看了他一眼，小聲說了一句：「在我看來已經夠完美了。」  
「什麼？」Jason沒聽清。  
「沒事。我們的婚禮還差誓詞還沒完成。」  
Jason愣了愣：「你認真的？在神父跟婚禮樂團都跑光，我還變成這副像是剛從好萊塢武打片場跑出來的時候？而且你到底是怎麼做到迅速把自己從凱夫拉拔出來再塞回禮服褲的？」  
「沒有神父不是問題，」夜翼帶著多米諾面具都遮不住的燦爛笑容走過來，「我們這裡外星人跟半神多了去了。」  
夜翼無視Jason嫌惡的眼神，握住他的手將他從台階拉起來，還對他眨了眨眼。  
「喔對了，我是常駐布魯德海文的夜翼，恭喜結婚，Todd先生。」  
這個戲演太多的戲劇女王。  
亞馬遜女王之女，高貴又富有正義的神力女超人這時走過來，她說：「我很樂意為這對新人以天神宙斯的名義做見證。而且，據我聽Kent-Wayne先生所述，如果Jason知道是我作為見證人，他會非常開心。」  
Jason扭頭過去看了一眼站在不遠處和超人、Gordon局長說話的第一任蝙蝠俠，臉止不住地紅起來。  
軍火庫也走了過來，他拿著手機興奮地說：「沒有婚禮樂團我們可以自己播，我已經讓閃電小子去找一條音源線來了。音樂我推薦披頭四的《In my life》，你覺得怎麼樣呢？Todd先生？」  
（說真的他們真的要這樣演下去嗎？Jason內心翻了個白眼。）  
Alfred悄聲無息地出現，他帶著Jason一早穿來教堂的海軍藍牛津鞋和一件全新的米色皮外套交給Jason，他說：「Jason少爺，這可以幫助您換個造型，順帶一提皮外套是老爺一直找不到機會開口說要送給您的禮物。」  
「……隨便，就照你們說的做吧。」Jason依舊紅著臉咕噥著說。  
Damian吩咐Jason站直，拿著一把蝙蝠鏢（別問從哪變出來的了，他說不定連皮鞋的鞋跟裡都能塞煙霧彈），果斷而又小心地把Jason禮服褲腳上綻開的線腳裁掉。  
他又幫著Jason換上米色皮外套和皮鞋。  
紅羅賓默默走過來，幫著整理了Jason的領結，完成後他退開幾步，滿意地點點頭。  
超人飄過來，他微笑著說：「情況都還好嗎？我想現在是時候坐下，讓神力女超人做見證的時候了。當然，前提是如果Wayne先生和Todd先生不介意我們，呃，正義聯盟的成員們作為賓客的話。」  
大家笑著坐上長椅，音樂聲適時地響起。  
神力女超人的聲音莊重且充滿威嚴，她對著全場說道：「今日，我們在天神宙斯的注視下聚集於高譚，並且在為了維護正義而奮戰的兄弟姐妹們面前，來見證Damian Wayne和Jason Todd的婚禮。他們的愛情忠誠而經過考驗，這是非常神聖而虔誠，且值得尊敬的。如果在場有誰不同意這場婚禮的，請提出來，或永遠沈默。」  
神力女超人說完這一串流利的誓詞，眼角帶著笑意，她說道：「這段誓詞讓我想起了上一場我所主持的婚禮。」  
現場響起善意的笑聲，超人害羞地笑了，第一任蝙蝠俠則是意有所指地點了點頭。  
神力女超人對著Damian說：「Damian Wayne，你願意和這個男人結婚嗎？永遠尊重、敬愛、保護他，不論貧困、疾病、殘疾，直至死亡？」  
Damian注視著Jason，語氣沒有一絲猶豫：「我願意。」  
神力女超人轉向Jason，說：「Jason Todd，你願意和這個男人結婚嗎？永遠尊重、敬愛、保護他，不論貧困、疾病、殘疾，直至死亡？」  
Jason環視周遭。教堂座椅上坐著Bruce、Alfred、他的兄弟姊妹、Roy、Kori，還有他自幼起便再熟悉不過的英雄們，眼角還看到窗戶外Bizzaro和Artemis的身影，披頭四的音樂充斥著整座教堂。  
有那麼一瞬間，他想起了犯罪巷、伴隨著爆炸聲的火焰、神秘池水、頭痛欲裂的瘋狂、彷彿無止盡的邪惡。但當他定了定神，眼裡看見的是Damian深邃的眼神，藍綠色雙眼閃著堅定的光芒。  
他的人生就像是一場賭局，但他是一個天殺幸運的賭徒。  
「我願意。」Jason說。  
神力女超人滿意地說：「那麼，你可以親吻你的新郎了。」  
在Damian捧著他的臉吻上來時，他似乎聽見了褐髮綠燈俠和綠箭俠的口哨聲。  
他忍不住微笑起來，彷彿回到了穿上羅賓制服的那一刻。  
好吧，這場婚禮還算完美。

END

【註1】六月新娘：在西方，許多人相信在這個月份結婚會一輩子幸福。起源可能是因為，過去羅馬時代，六月一日是天神朱庇特（Jupiter）和他的妻子朱諾（Juno）的婚禮，而朱諾是主司婚姻及生育的女神。

【註2】你是我唯一的希望：Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope. 出自《星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現》（Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope），等於是推動整個星際大戰主線的一句話。

【註3】願意，一千個願意：Yes, a thousand time yes. 這句話出自2005年電影版本的《傲慢與偏見》（Pride & Prejudice），Jane答應Bingley先生求婚的台詞。感覺Jason就是超期待可以說出這句話的時刻的那種人。

**Author's Note:**

> 這是「Jason在每個時刻都選了能夠走到Happy Ending的選項」的故事。
> 
> 標題取自搖滾樂團Fun.的歌《The Gambler》。  
> 歌名取做賭徒，但其實這是一首簡單的情歌。整首聽下來曲調輕快，只用了鋼琴和弦樂器，內容是在說一個平凡的男人遇見了一生的摯愛，他們結婚，並有了一對孩子，應付著各種生活瑣事，撐過病痛之苦，看著孩子們長大離家，直到年華老去依舊陪伴著對方。  
> 抱歉不太能準確表達出這首歌帶給我的感動與震撼。我個人理解是每一步人生的選擇是好是壞，都像是一場賭局，所有人都是自己人生的賭徒。  
> 這不是Fun.最紅、最有特色的歌，但我真的很喜歡，推薦大家可以找來聽聽。


End file.
